Sound is all around us, whether at work or play. It is not uncommon to see children playing with toys, moving them around with their hands while making sounds associated with the movement. For example, a child might pick up a toy plane, and while swinging it from side to side, use his or her mouth to make sounds that mimic engine noise. Clearly, sound can add “life” to an otherwise inanimate object.
Many toys are designed to be similar in appearance to objects and beings that exist in real life or are associated with fantasy. Examples of such toys could include stuffed animals, baby dolls, and model airplanes. In some cases, features producing sound may be added to such toys in order to increase realism and generally enhance the play experience.
While some toys in the related art may produce sound effects, the lack of coordination with the toy's motion and orientation results in less than the full play experience possible.
Further enhancement of the play experience may be achievable through the addition of sound features that are made to vary automatically, depending upon the position, orientation, and motion of the toy itself.